Javier Mendoza
}} Javier Mendoza is one of the supporting characters on Devious Maids. Biography 'Season 2' Zoila meets some pompous chef, named Javier Mendoza, at the market and they started trading barbs. These insults turned into flirtation and now she has a date. Genevieve was able to pull her head out of her son’s business long enough to find out what’s been going on with Zoila. The latter agreed to a date at the chef’s house and it wasn’t until her boss pointed it out that she realized her date might have certain expectations. Zoila worked herself up into a state wondering if she had to give up sex on the first date. Although she did get off lucky. Javier didn’t want to push Zoila into something she wasn’t ready for. They agree to just be friends, and one night they can maybe try something new, referring to sex. Zoila and Javier head back to his house after a date. She tells him that his home is “warm and inviting, but covered in dirt,” he needs a maid. He says he has one, but she has worked for him for ten years and he can’t fire her. Zoila convinces him to talk to her. The next day, Rosie introduces her friend Concepcion to Zoila and Carmen. Concepcion is Javier’s maid, and she is in tears because Javier says she has to clean the entire house after his girlfriend seen how dirty it is. She cries that she is supposed to go to San Diego to see her dying grandmother. Zoila feels guilty and tells her to give her the keys to Javier’s house. Later, Zoila sneaks in to Javier’s house and begins doing all of the cleaning for his maid, who she promised to cover for. His maid has no idea that Zoila is his girlfriend though. She gets all of the cleaning done, and then rushes home and gets dressed and meets him back at his house for their date. Javier is furious he says that he has been paying her good money for ten years and she has been holding back on him. Zoila confesses to him that she met Concepcion and felt bad for her, so she cleaned his house for her. Genevieve returns home and finds Zoila passed out in the recliner with the vacuum cleaner on. She confesses that she was up late with Javier the night before. Genevieve comes to the conclusion that Zoila and Javier are serious and demand that she invite him over so that she can meet him, because she is like Zoila's sister. That night, Javier, Zoila, and Genevieve sit down for dinner. Zoila is annoyed when Genevieve shamelessly flirts with Javier all night. Zoila is really upset and she reveals to Javier the true age of Genevieve: 61 years old. The next morning, Zoila confronts Genevieve and asks her why she has been flirting with her boyfriend Javier. Genevieve fumes that Zoila is just jealous of her “ageless beauty.” When Zoila storms off Genevieve receives a phone call from her doctor telling her that her test results are in and she needs to come in to his office. Later, Zoila is with Javier and tells him she had a fight with Genevieve about what happened last night. Zoila adds that Genevieve means a lot to her and she is worried because she left in the middle of their fight, and that's not like her. Then, the maid kisses Javier. Later, Zoila goes to see Genevieve. The latter reveals she has a problem with her kidneys, so she has to start dialysis. Zoila is really sorry for Genevieve, especially because it could be life-threatening for people of her age. Zoila adds she needs her to be okay and asks her to come out to dinner with her and Javier again. Genevieve agrees. One morning, after spending the night together, Zoila is in the kitchen making frittatas. Javier enters the room and asks Zoila if she had a good time last night. She confirms that she did since she's making him a frittata. Javier then says that she most have had a very good time. Their moment is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Javier answers it - it's Pablo. He asks if he can see Zoila, but Javier asks who he is. When Pablo explains, Javier realizes it's her ex-husband. Pablo corrects him saying that he is her current husband. Zoila hears that he is there and goes into the living room. She tells Javier that if he invited Pablo in for breakfast then she'll kill him. Pablo tells Zoila that she needs to come with him because the police found blood in Valentina's car and she's been arrested. Zoila is shocked and tells Javier she has to go. She then leaves with Pablo to get her daughter. That night, after making plans to get a lawyer for Valentina, Pablo and Zoila discuss Javier and Helen. Zoila brags that he's a chef and that they've only been together a month, but things have been good. Pablo talks about Helen, and Zoila lets him stay for dinner. Zoila wakes up next to Pablo, and realizes she had sex with him the night before. She heads out to the kitchen to get her and Pablo a cup of coffee when Valentina catches her. Zoila asks her what she is doing there, and Valentina answers that she has to meet with the police to talk to them about Ethan so she decided to spend the night. Then, Valentina realizes Zoila has two cups of coffee and she tells to her mother she likes Javier because he is really nice. But, then the doorbell rings and Javier is at the door, saying to Zoila he has pastelitos so they can have their breakfast together. Zoila heads to the park with him, and then Pablo comes out of the bedroom, and announces he and Zoila are getting back together to a confused Valentina. Later, Valentina goes to Genevieve's house, in order to talk with her mother. She congratulates her with irony because Pablo told her they are getting back together. Zoila says Pablo is probably confused and Valentina says it is because Zoila slept with him. Then, she adds if she does not want to get back with him she needs to tell him. However, Zoila says she does not know if she Pablo or Javier. She says she needs to think about it, but Valentina says she must talk about this to Javier, because if he discovers the truth by himself and he will be heartbroken. That night, at Javier's house, Zoila sits down with him and decides to be honest with him. She says they need to tell the truth to each other and they can't keep secrets. However, before Zoila confesses that she slept with Pablo, Javier looks embarrassed and says Genevieve probably told her everything. He reveals that he bought them two tickets to Paris. She is so moved by the gesture, she changes her mind and doesn't come clean to him about her romp with Pablo the night before. The next day, Zoila arrives home and finds Pablo. He begs her to take him back, but she refuses. She says she'll be out of town the following week and they can talk about things then. At her house, Genevieve pours some champagne for her and Zoila, saying she has a donor. Zoila is really happy for her, but when Genevieve announces Pablo is the donor, Zoila is surprised and says that he is just doing it because he is trying to win her back. She thinks she wants to be with Javier because she loves him. Genevieve tells her if she loves Pablo and if he loves her, she should be with Pablo so he will give her his kidney. Later, Zoila pays Javier a visit and tells him that they need to talk. Javier says it sounds serious and Zoila decides to tell him the truth: they can’t go to Paris because she had sex with Pablo. Javier says he is really angry, but because it is her ex and they have a long history together, he knows she is sorry and he can forgive her. Zoila says he is too wonderful and adorable, but she explains that she thinks she will give Pablo a second chance. Javier is heartbroken. Pablo moves back into Zoila's home, but once Helen reveals she left Pablo, not the other way around, Zoila realizes that her husband was just using her. Then, she goes back to Javier's home, saying she was an idiot and she kisses him. Javier and Zoila attend Rosie and Spence's wedding together. Javier and Pablo open of the church doors when the bride and groom exit. However, everyone's happiness is cut short when Ty McKay arrives and starts shooting at everyone, hoping to hit Valentina. Rosie drops her bouquet that is now covered in blood, leaving it unknown who was shot. 'Season 3' Zoila reveals to Genevieve that she is pregnant. She adds no one knows because she doesn’t know if Javier is the father or Pablo. She hasn’t been able to do a DNA test yet because Javier has been away on business, opening a new restaurant in Las Vegas. She adds Javier gets back this week and she is going to do the test and find out. Genevieve promises to keep her secret and to help her to find the truth. The next day, Genevieve and Zoila are plotting – Zoila is going to rip out 10 strands of Javier’s hair to do the DNA test without him noticing. Zoila says she will distract him with her sex appeal, which Genevieve finds funny. Javier arrives at the door and Zoila hugs him. She kisses him, says she is really happy to see him and she manages to pull out some of his hair. Then, she gives them discreetly to Genevieve. However, she is missing two strands of hair, so Zoila pretends she wants sex, and succeeds to get the missing hairs from Javier's chest. Genevieve slip them in to an envelope. Later, Zoila gets a phone call from Dr. Stevens for the DNA test results – she cries when she hears that Javier is not the father. She is pregnant with Pablo’s baby. Genevieve tells her the baby will still need a father, so she could just pretend it is Javier's baby. Zoila tells her she does not want to lie, even if it means she could lose Javier. After Marisol's book signing party, Zoila tells Javier that she is pregnant. Before she gets a chance to explain that he is not the father, Javier picks her up and starts twirling her around the room, celebrating. He tells her that it's all he ever wanted: to have a child with the woman he loves. Zoila does not have the heart afterwards to tell him that it isn’t his baby. He raves that he is going to be a dad. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 206 08.png Promo 206 09.png Promo 207 07.png Promo 207 12.png Promo 207 13.png Promo 208 08.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 10.png Promo 213 11.png Promo 301 04.png Promo 301 05.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters